In certain circumstances it is desirable to isolate from a use environment the electrical contacts and wires within an electrical connector assembly. One such circumstance arises when electrical connectors are employed in aviation. Exposure to extremes of temperature, pressure, or humidity, and frequent cycling between those extremes (e.g., with each takeoff, climb, cruise, descent, and landing) can lead to corrosion or other degradation of the electrically conductive parts of the connector. In certain conventional electrical connector assemblies a resiliently deformable wire grommet is employed to seal around one or more wires that enter the connector assembly. It may be desirable to provide improved or enhanced sealing around the wires by a wire grommet.